Escaping Reality
by ShadowSage666
Summary: This IS a self insert story, you have been warned there. This story is based of a lucid dream I once had and wanted to spawn my own story off of it. I am put into the world of My little pony against my own will and will meet multiple ponies in the process. This story is centered along my own adventure of adapting the pony world and what will happen to me as time goes on. Comment!
1. Odd Beginings

I sighed just looking at a computer screen just scrolling across the brony memebase and pulled up the alpha release of Fighting is Magic. I got a message on notepad on executing the game saying "You really shouldn't play you know." I ignored this because when the alpha released it wasn't to release at all, but with the original game being canceled I figure this is as good as I'm gonna get it. So I play the game and practice a couple of combos. Though, I am excited for Mane6's game in the works I wanted to experience what would've been. I pulled up the move list I made under notepad and played and practiced for about 2 hours. It was about mid way through the game when the audio stopped due to some bugs in the build. I simply turned off the game and turned off chrome as well. I grabbed my phone and plopped on my bed. I got a text from a private number saying "We know you want to escape reality" I shrugged it off and pulled up safari on my phone and went on to read some pony fanfics, Rated K-T if you will, not very interested in M fanfics unless the M is due to Blood and Gore of a war theme. Another text popped up, "Do you want to escape?" I ignored and turned off my iPhone then promptly put it on charge. The thought ran through my mind.

"Escaping reality huh? Would be nice to just be in another world for a while."

I turned only to be knocked out by a black blur faintly hearing. "Wish granted."

After that, it all went black to the dark abyss of my own subconscious. Odd part was I opened my eyes suddenly to so many doors. I put two and two together and it clicked I was in my mind! I was more than accepting to explore as I looked at each door which had a title card on it. I opened one door titled "Kenneth's Creativity" I opened the door and only saw a dark room with me staring a computer screen with notepad open intently. I nodded to myself and closed the door gently to let myself have alone time. Looking back and forth to the doors I saw the title "Do not enter." I thought simply how bad could it possibly be? My hand wanted to pull back which was interesting alone that my self didn't want to go into the door. I forced my hand anyway to grasp the doorknob. It felt like the needle feeling when your legs fall asleep by in my own hand. Now hesitant I turned the doorknob and opened it only to find a distorted version of Disney World's "Small World." Everything looked so off, the colors muted and music very distorted. I stepped in and left the door open. The first step taken was in impediment pain as my foot hit a cinder block. I flinched sure, but thought nothing of it, picked it up, and put it in front of the door using it as a stopper. All I heard were women and kids screaming. I walked into the back of the ride and walked around the background. Everything seemed so normal, to the theme that is, but the dolls still danced to the distorted music, still playing in the multiple languages. All of a sudden I saw this pool of black ooze, leading up to it was the little sun you see on the ceiling stuck in the conveyor belt leading the boats to be shred apart by it giving the sun a buzzsaw reaction. My eyes opened of this horror from long ago from my nightmares. I immediately ran to the back exit of the ride as I knew what was to happen next. Exiting the ride I went back to the door and kicked the cinderblock out of the way and looked at the ride one last time, only to see all those dolls with their eye sockets open leaking black ooze running like a wave of hell. I shut the door immediately, shaking at what I just witnessed. I had to take a minute and sit down to calm myself down of what I just saw a second time in my life. I got a clear title card and labeled it "My worst nightmare." My eyes shifted back and forth after I put the card over the do not enter sign and looked at my other doors.

"Never again." I slowly calmed down and pushed on. The next door I saw I just had to go into and without missing a beat I opened it and went inside. I went into a bar to be greeted by so many video game characters! From Mario and sonic, to Spyro and crash, Fox McCloud and Wolf, you name it the bar was packed. I walk up to the bar's only empty seat as it all went quiet and Tapper was the bartender.

He started off with a normal greeting, "Welcome to Hartman's home of the best suicide soda how ca-" he was cut off when he looked up at me.

"One suicide soda please," I gave a reassuring smile and he happily pulled out 9 different nozzles for different soda's and poured equal amounts to a shaker, shook the sodas and poured them into a glass.

"Thank you," I replied. He, a little star struck, stammered.

"N-no thank you Mr. Hartman! I never thought you'd be able to take the time to visit with all what you do!" He cleans one of his glasses. "Make yourself at home!"

I get a tap on the back of my shoulder as I turn around to see Mario, Sonic, Drake with Sully, as well as Master Chief, Ghost and Blackburn all around.

Mario clears his throat. "We just-a wanted to say-"

Sonic continues, "thank you."

Drake follows, "All through the times-"

Sully Chimes in, "Hard and Soft."

Drake retorts with a chuckle, "Sully..."

Cortana chimes in, "For sticking with us."

Ghost speaks, "For not getting into all those franchise wars"

Blackburn adds, "Or the console wars."

Duke Nukem nudges my shoulder, "And for having the biggest balls of steel I've ever seen."

Mario finishes, "Thank you, for everything you-a do."

I couldn't help but feel so privileged to have this moment in my life, even though it was in my mind. Everyone moved out-of-the-way to see Peach and Mr. Game and Watch come out of the back with a 4 layer cake with so many franchises drawn on with frosting. I felt like I wanted to cry, that they all went through this trouble to support me, and now, that's exactly what I have ever wanted.

"I-I don't know how to respond, I feel so honored that you all went through this to welcome me and thank me. I do my best to keep things balanced, I really do. I just.. I'm so speechless and happy that I am able to actually hear this from you all. I wish I can stay I really do but unfortunately I have to wake up sometime, so lets make the moment last right?"

Everyone nodded, Peach walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and put the knife to cut my cake in my hand. Time passed and the cake was finished. Everyone got in a collab picture the best they could at the bar. With my very eyes after the flash went I say this digital trail escape from the camera and smack the empty wall on the bar making it a giant portrait. I smiled and said my goodbyes and opened the door. I looked back one more time to see everyone wave and I left feeling great. I sighed in content and looked for the other doors and saw a door that was emanating black energy. The title was smudged out only with Dark on the card. I opened the door to a campfire scene and saw what I thought was close second to top my experience. They were all me but, have that vibe that just says evil to them. I took one step and sat down on a log next to the campfire and a black mist formed to a black tear version of myself.

"What did I mi-" The black tear self looked at me without anymore words.

I broke the ice, "Hey"

"Hey..." I turned my head to see my sith lord self that just stopped polishing his saber hilt.

I looked across and see myself in a hunter's apparel with a bloodied mouth and gray skin just nodding.

"Listen, you're going to wake up soon." The black tear me said softly.

"What?" The air was blowing loudly.

"Your...Wake...!" He yelled.

"What?!" The wind was deafening as my view was darkening. Soon the Darkness had consumed my sight as I wake up skydiving without a parachute to a plain field. I couldn't scream even though I tried. I ended up hitting the ground knocking the wind out of me but not killing me, I was gasping for air. The pain lasted for what felt like forever. After a while the pain went away and I got up with the grass blowing. I went up the hill to get a better sight. The hill wasn't too high so it was easy to climb. From the distance I was able to see a village but when I looked above I saw what looked like a castle. I knew where I was. 


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore

I didn't believe my damn eyes, there's no such thing as Ponyville or Canterlot. Yet, there was something about the town that was just so interesting. The smell of cupcakes, the sound of ponies chattering, the grass as real as real can be. I could only be left in awe that this was real! The moment was only short lived after something hit me, then I was out cold.

"Sister, I want to take on the responsibility of teaching my own student." The allicorn looked to her sister with determination in her eyes.

The bigger allicorn with a brighter coat looked to her sister with sternness but then with empathy, "Luna, we both know how that went last time before the incident."

Luna wasn't pleased and spoke with a plea, "But sister! I have learned from my personal mistake and want to take on a greater responsibility to show you I can do this!"

The bigger sister had thought a moment, "Tell you what, let me sleep on this alright? I'll decide on it when I'm awake and well rested." The Older sister proceeded to her room without a word after lowering the sun and having her sister to raise the moon.

The younger sister blew her night-sky-like mane from her fast a little frustrated. "Oh sure, she gets to have her own student, I mess up one time and get sent to the moon and my old student gets banished to the underworld under "treason."" She waved her hoofs to motion air quotes. She sighed only to look at the night's sky. "Look at me, talking to nothing, pony's will think I'm crazy if I keep this up. "She proceeded to the library and looked pulled out a book of myths and ponyology. She opened her book and used her magic to keep it eye level as she read the book. "Humans. Creatures that walk on two feet, speak, and have hands with thumbs." She chuckled to herself as she couldn't believe any of what she read. A firm knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" She put down the book and stood firm at the door as Luna's Personal Guard came through the door.

"Your majesty, we have something that'd be best you see." The guard stood form and formal.

Luna Looked at him then the door, "Something for me to see?"

The guard trying to speak and figure out what he is trying to describe, "Yes your majesty we don't know what this creature is but we knocked it out to capture it incase if it were to be a threat. We suspect that this is some kind of changling trick that Chrysalis had sent it to spy on PonyVille and Canterlot."

Luna changed her look of confusion to stern as she believed that whoever or whatever could be a threat to the land. She opened the doors to see something she'd thought she'd never see in her entire life.

A Half Hour Earlier.

The ringing was deafening in my ears as the world starts coming to reality. My eyes shot open and voice were heard.

"Did we really have to knock it out?" The first guard looked at the second guard. "It didn't seem like a threat."

The second guard starts to speak, "Kid, let me tell you that you can't be too careful in dealing with what could be a threat. For all we know that thing could be a changling pulling a new trick sent by Chrysalis to spy on Ponyville and Canterlot!"

I tried struggling and found out I was hogtied, the guard put his hoof to my chest pressing me down.

"Don't even think of trying to run you changling, nothing breaks those bonds." He hoists me up on his back and throws me into a cage as they all pick up a handle and carry me off to the castle.

"I swear I'm not a threat! I can barely even move and-"

"Shut up!" The guard cut me off, "I don't care who you are but for all we know you could be a major threat to us changling, we're just following protocol."

Changling? He really think's I'm a changling? The sun set and the Moon started to rise. It wasn't long before we were let into the castle and near the doors where two female voices were heard in an arguement with each other. A White Allicorn with a rainbow like mane walked by us and looked at me with the most smug look.

"You want responsibility? Fine, I'll give you responsibility." She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Obviously she was frustrated over something. The question was, what was she frustrated over? The guard waited a bit then promptly knocked on the door. The guard entered the room and a conversation was muffled but voices were heard when the door shut. I stayed quiet. The door opened and the Blue Allicorn with a mane that looked like the night's sky with stars looked at me sternly but her facial expression changed to shock.

"N-no way." She was at awe for a minute then looked at her guards. "Leave."

"But your Maje-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" She didnt yell but she spoke so loud that it could break amplifiers if spoken into a microphone. The guards left as she looked eye level to myself. "Come." She used her horn to unlock the cage and carried me into her quarters. It looked like a normal office if we where in the late 1700's. A balcony that the moon shines brightest, a candle on her desk next to blank papers, 2 quills and a few ink jars. She used her magic to hoist me onto a chair on the other side of her desk and undid the cuffs that had me hogtied. The chair was huge though, big enough to hold a big wolf on it. I sat and it was pretty quiet for a bit as she just kind of stared at me.

"Tell me, who are you human?" Luna broke the silence and there were so many thoughts that ran through. What do I say? How do I act? What should my tone be? Oh man, I'm so screwed!

"M-My name is Kenneth, Kenneth Hartman your majesty. I'm not from here you as you can tell, I'm a teenage boy and I'm not a threat." I bit my tounge of how dumb that was to just say that.

Luna chuckled, "Relax, you hadn't done anything wrong. I'm more facinated in what you are and what you can do. So tell me, what is the human world like?" She used her magic to dip the quill in ink.

Thoughts of history came to mind. "W-well where do I start?"

Luna was enthused. "Well, what about your present?"

My shoulders locked a bit, she does not want to know what present day earth is like. "W-well, everything is mostly powered by electricity. As I faintly saw before getting knocked unconcious everything seems made and works with some elbow grease put into everything. People can talk to each other by phones, phones are little devices that people use to talk to each other if they are far away."

Luna chimed in, "What about your culture? What do people like to do, what is popular in your world?"

I sighed, "You're not really gonna like this. Pop culture has really started to plummet. People like bad examples and swearing and horrible music. There are though very high moments in our culture though of what people like, video games, good music from a few decades in the past, artists and animation, this thing on the internet called YouTube has a bunch of quality videos."

Luna stopped writing, "You Tube? What's that? You don't need to explain the internet, ponyology has that covered. Ponyology has a lot of your world covered until your present. Like how war is a constant problem, the economy out right is just bad."

I smiled squeemishly, "Yea uh, not very happy for that either. Long story short people are just really into a lot of junk."

Luna nodded. "You must be tired, let me get you a meal and a bed. I have enough for now."

My eyes were baggy sure but I'm more a night owl myself, "Princess, I'm more a night owl myself to be honest. I'd perfer to stay up."

Luna looked at me and just smiled as she brought dinner giving that real happy vibe. I personally don't know what I said but it cheered her up. I looked at the meal and it was a giant salad bowl with tomato, lettuce, and french dressing. I smiled back and thanked her. She sat back at her desk as I promptly ate my salad with a fork. Only thought in my mind was thank god they know what a salad is and they have silverware. Salad was finished and I looked up to Luna still writing down.

I cleared my throat, "Princess, where can I put the dishes to a sink or something?"

The bowl and fork vanished out of my hands as this glow was surrounding her horn and she gave a reassuring smile, "Oh don't worry about the dishes, I made your bed by the way." I look to my right and I see a bed appear. "I'd like to learn more about you as you make your stay here and how we can figure out how you got here and how to get you back."

I responded quickly, "With all due respect princess, I'd like to live here for a while and learn about PonyVille and Canterlot more than what I've observed."

Luna nodded, "I know just the right pony to help you, I'll tell my sister to try and contact the princess to be your history teacher for the time being. If you have anymore requests please do not hesitate to ask."

Relief was pouring on me as I felt like I was at home, the bed did look nice though. Curiousity struck as I thought about my hygiene a bit, "Princess what about keeping clean? As well as my clothes?"

Luna chuckled at the thought of my little questions and simply responded, "Do not worry about that, human body oder will not apply to you anymore." The princess shot me with a magic bolt that sent my flying on my bed. She ran up to me a bit worried, "Are you alright?"

I got back up quickly and looked at her with a smile even if in pain, "Never better." I inhaled fresh air and exhaled with ease.

Luna sighed with big relief, "You must be getting sleepy, I'll leave you to that as my shift is almost up for the night."

Luna nodded finished her paperwork and left me to sleep. The sleep was very muched welcomed after what felt like a long day. Once I got under the covers I was out like a light. After time passed, my eyes shot open as the room that was once Luna's office had turned into a embodiment of space with a bunch of doors. Wait, doors? 


	3. Deep Thinking

Oh great, I'm back here. Yet, there is something off about this place. It's more, open than before. The floors and walls were just space. Not a void but I could see planets, stars, and a really nice view of the moon. More doors were here than before and one was wide open. Fear went down my spine as the gaping door was open. The door was so far away but once I started sprinting it felt like it took 2 seconds to get to it. I had to be stealth-like trying to confront what I thought was a threat. My hand slowly grasped the wooden door as I moved it to see the title card and it was labeled "Golden." It was a spine tingling thinking what was in this door and why it was called "Golden." The first sight was a balcony quite like Luna's Balcony in the castle being able to see the moon full on.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" The voice scared me out of my shoes as I jumped and turned to my left to see Luna looking at the moon.

"Y-Your Highness, wh-" I stopped short for a minute to gather my thoughts.

"Please, call me Luna, and I can travel to people's dreams and it seems you don't have dreams, just a door to your glossary of subconscious thoughts and nightmares." Luna looked at me with a reassuring smile. "You are one interesting creature Kenneth. I got to see your happiest and worst memories, your good and evil. Be happy your good side is who you are right now. Keep in mind though that you will have to face your fears and evils some time or another, but for now we must teach you more about Equestria as it is today, our government, and our enemies, even if they are of little threat we take full precautions. Oh! I also forgot to mention, you have a high interest in magic I see."

I smiled a bit embarrassed, "Yea but magic isn't really achieved in the real world, even though there are some people who truly believe."

Luna nodded, "That's the first step to anything isn't it?"

She had a valid point there, I didn't really know how to respond. Believing in things that don't exist in certain realities, is that how I got to ponyville? How this all started? No, no, that's the least of my worries, I need time away from my own world, I need a break, maybe if I stay here I can find out who I truly am? I need to get my priorities straight.

Luna interrupts my thought, "I know it's a lot to soak in but in due time Kenneth, it will all be clear. Trust me."

I looked up to the sky, "I do trust you Luna, mainly due to the fact that you didn't kill me when you had a perfect chance to and chose me over your guards." I took a minute before speaking, "Let's walk, I have yet to explore my own mind and I'm a little eager to look around."

Luna chuckled and nodded, "Let's." Luna started walking out the door with me.

The sight of space was amazing and more doors started to appear as we walked on, "Luna."

Luna looked at me eye level, man she is as tall as me maybe taller, "Hmmm?"

I continued, "How much of me have you already explored?" I was nervous of how she responds to this whether it be in disgust or very awkward.

Luna looked to the doors then back to me and started, "Well, where do I start? I've seen your worst nightmare. I have seen your so called video games, nice tavern scene. Your evils are not necessarily evil, just socially awkward and have a vibe I can't read. What else."

I chimed in, "So as much as I've seen," I stopped as my head turned at the door that title card started to form from mist with original pony engraved on it. "Hello, check this door out." I opened the door and was greeted to my room. "Luna, check this out."

Luna peeked her head to see the card, "Original Pony?"

All of a sudden a black blur zipped by after a huge explosion and boiling water was heard. Without a beat our heads turned, what we saw shocked me but made Luna smile.

Luna chuckled, "So this is who you'd want to be as a pony?"

I blushed, embarrassed, "I, um, well, yes." I looked out my room as the open door showed the unicorn reading a book levitating as well as using magic to stir a spoon in a giant pan. "I made my pony at start because of a roleplay purpose, other than that he was a scrapped thought, I fixed him up a bit to show my desire to finish something I started and the drive to learn about magic and just self-motivation, self-direction. Long story short, that was supposed to be based on myself as a college student." A smile was on my face as I saw the frantic pony learning and fixing up whatever as I hope, and still do hope, that I will be motivated to do my best in the future.

Luna Smiled, "You know," she paused, "I could pull some strings and see if this could become a reality."

Curiosity rose in my mind, "What do you mean?"

Luna continued, "You, this could be really you some day. I could take you on as my student, you could have a bigger say on what you want to focus on learning or you could help find the spell that could let you travel between dimensions."

My eyes widened, "You'd do that?"

Luna smiled, "Yes I would. The thing is that we have yet to find out is how to morph ponies to look as something else, once we figure that out it will probably be the same but in reverse to morph other beings into ponies."

I nodded keeping quiet. That'd be cool, being able to have the abilities of my pony self.

Luna looked at me in the eyes with determination, "Would you accept it though? About being my student?"

I smiled, "That be great actually, being able to finally learn about something that is impossible in my world." I started walking out the door as Luna followed.

Luna tilted her head a bit as I closed the door, "Where next?"

I shut the door and smiled, "Just explore I guess, there are so many doors to look into."

Luna smiled as I walked and she followed, "Your mind is a great place you know, it's more open and insightful on who you are, what you like, what you fear, who you want to be, and a little bit of who you'd like to be when you're placed under the role of evil. If we could manifest all your beings into one it would help you on your journey."

I looked at her and had to ask, "What journey?" I looked at a door that was black and white, almost nostalgic feeling; the title card read forgotten memories. "I wonder if-" I opened the door only to be opened to a funeral home. A black and white sight as a family mourns over the fallen.

Luna popped her head in the door, "Where are you going?" She soon followed.

I couldn't speak, until I saw who was in the coffin. I remembered her, Blond Hair, Blue eyes the face of what once was an angel. Luna looked in the coffin standing next to me.

"Is she someone important to you?" She was still looking at the lifeless body.

I couldn't make out a sentence, "N-no." I started walking away from the coffin back to the door.

Luna looked at me with a stern look then a face of pity after she read the despair I was feeling in my eyes. "She was a once loved one wasn't she?"

I had the guts to muster up what happened, "This girl's name was Ally, we dated for a few months and we were happy as can be. One day she was feeling depressed, then she mixed drugs with alcohol and died, her parents were decent enough to send photos of the funeral to me and multiple of her friends, giving empathy to me specifically being her boyfriend."

Luna looked to me, "Do you still love her?"

I responded firmly, "You can't love someone that's dead, the only thing I can do is hope she is enjoying her afterlife"

Luna kept quiet for a bit. We walked down the hall to more and more doors.

Luna spoke up, "It's almost evening."

My eyes widened, "I've been asleep for that long?"

Luna replied, "Yea, we need to be up and awake early to send you off to the princess for your first private lesson."

I nodded, "I understand, will I be able to come here again tomorrow?"

Luna nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

This blinding light shined from her horn as light blinded the whole room then I woke up.


End file.
